


Waiting For You To Get It

by TicTok



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, jerking off, public wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTok/pseuds/TicTok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 times Beau walks in on Geno, and one time Geno gets Beau to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For You To Get It

**Author's Note:**

> This is partly an apology to the Hockey fandom for that spew fic i posted earlier that barely passes as acceptable. 
> 
> Also because i blogged a thing on tumblr about Geno wearing silly clothes, and i offended people and i feel really bad about it because i really love Geno and I was just trying to be silly because he is adorbs and all...but i wont do it again. pinky promise. sorry guys.
> 
> is PWP and okay apology gift?

The first time it happens, Beau panics. He slams the door and high tails it back to the hotel lobby. He flops into the chair next to Neal and hides his face in his hands. Neal elbows him and asks ,“Whats wrong, Sunshine?” Beau shakes his head and tries not to let the images take over his mind. He fails and rushes back to the hotel room he is sharing with Simon Despres. He locks himself in the bathroom and he really does _not_ picture Geno while he jerks himself off. Geno with his head thrown back, mouth hanging open, breathing rapidly through his mouth, and his hand moving quickly over himself. 

Afterwards, when Beau has enough blood flow to his brain to actually think, he realizes that he has no idea if Geno actually saw him or not. He doesn’t come out of the hotel room until morning and can’t meet Geno’s eyes during breakfast, or when Geno flops into the seat across the aisle from him on the bus. 

The second time it happens is the following week. Beau forgets his hat on the bus and goes back for it. And he is just _sure_ that it is an accident, and Geno would not have stayed there, rubbing himself off _in Beau’s seat,_ if he had known Beau would be coming back. Geno looks up at Beau, who is standing shell-shocked in the bus aisle, and comes all over his hands. Geno’s eyes close and he groans obscenely. 

Beau nearly falls as he vacates the bus, all the blood in his body rushing away from his head and into his crotch with an intensity that makes him dizzy. He beats feet for his room and locks himself in the bathroom. He turns on the shower to icy cold, and stands there under the frigid spray, and absolutely _does not_ come with Geno’s whispered name on his lips. 

The third time Beau catches Geno jerking off, Beau had been having trouble sleeping, so he decided to go to the hotel pool to try to burn off some steam. Geno is there, floating on a pool toy, his mouth agape, his eyes closed and slowly stroking himself. Beau gasps, staring and unable to tear his eyes away. Geno’s head lifts up slowly, his eyes meeting Beau’s, and he spurts all over his own chest and hands, some of it sliding off him and into the water. 

Beau turns on his heel, shoving through the doors and running back to his hotel room. Simon had been sound asleep, but jolts awake when Beau slams the door. Simon growls in French, flopping over and wrapping up in the bed covers. Beau locks the bathroom door and shoves his pants down, coming after only a few quick pulls. 

The fourth time, Beau is over at Neal’s house when Neal decides they need to go to Geno’s so he can steal Geno’s mom’s Russian cooking. Neal tells Beau it is the _best thing ever_ , and that Beau just _has_ to come along and try some. Apparently, they arrive unannounced. Neal lets them in using his copy of Geno’s house key. The house is quiet and hollow sounding when Neal calls, “GENO!?” When the Russian man doesn’t appear, Neal points Beau upstairs and says, “Go check upstairs, he is here somewhere.” 

Beau searches half-heartedly, calling, “Geno?” every so often. Beau throws open a random door and freezes when he sees Geno perched on the counter next to the sink, watching himself jerk off. Geno is panting slightly, and gives Beau a lazy half smile, his dimple showing. “Get in or get out.” Geno breaths airily. Geno’s whole body is flushed, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face. 

Beau gets out. He brushes past Neal and waves, sputtering, “See you later! …Some other time, okay?” Beau runs the short distance to Neal’s house and falls into his car. Starting the engine quickly and almost flying back to his apartment. Once he is safely in his apartment, he locks the door and collapses on his couch. He shimmies his shorts down to his thighs and takes himself in hand. He definitely doesn’t hear Geno in his head saying, “ _Get in or Get out._ ” when he comes so hard he sees stars. 

The fifth time, Beau is lying on his stomach on the bed and gets a text from Geno that reads, “Neal say you want try my mom’s food. I bring some. Com to my room.” Beau bites his lip. He feels like he is walking into a trap. He swallows hard and rolls off the bed anyway. 

When he gets there the door is slightly open and sure enough, Geno is pulling two bowls from the hotel room’s microwave and sitting them on the little table. “Hi!” Geno grins. Beau stands awkwardly in the doorway, until Geno puts a hand on each of his shoulders and pushes him into the chair by the table. 

Geno rambles while they eat, talking about _everything_ imaginable. Beau stays quiet and lets Geno yammer on, trying to ignore the way Geno looks at him hopefully after each sentence. Geno’s dimple is really doing it’s best to make Beau’s heart flutter and weakening Beau’s resolve that this is not something he wants to do. 

When they finish, Beau stands, says “Thank you, that was very good!” and makes to leave. As he grabs the door handle and opens it a tiny bit, Geno slaps a large hand on the door, pressing it close. Beau feels his heart rate quicken. Geno crowds into Beau’s personal bubble and traps Beau against the wall, pinning him there by putting a hand on either side of Beau’s face. 

Beau can feel the air from Genos’ warm breath when the brunette whispers, “If answer is no, say no now.” Beau hesitates and Geno shifts back slightly, giving Beau room to escape. Beau shakes his head and surges forward, leaning up and pressing his lips to Geno’s. 

Geno pulls Beau up against him and tugs him over towards the bed, kissing him the whole way. When they reach the bed, Geno flops over backwards, pulling Beau over with him. They scoot up the bed, trying not to dislodge their lips from eachother as they pull and push clothes off. Beau gasps and sighs as Geno bites his way down Beau’s neck, chest and down _further._ “Have done this before?” Geno’s voice is rough with want, but tinged with concern too. 

Beau shakes his head. Geno licks up the length of Beau’s cock and says, “Beau will tell me if is bad, yes?” Beau shuddered and nodded, his eyes falling shut. Geno pulls a condom and container of lube from under the pillows and lays then next to Beau’s hip. Geno goes to work on sucking Beau while he lubes up three fingers and presses one slowly into Beau, looking up at the blond and gauging his reactions. 

Moments later Beau flinches and gasps as Geno spreads him with three fingers. Geno pulls back slightly, leaving two in him and working them around for little longer. Beau gasps and moans softly when Geno _finally_ finds what he is looking for inside Beau. Geno smirks around Beau’s cock and pulls off him, removing his fingers. Geno rolls the condom down himself, and as Beau watches Geno squirts some more lube on his hand and rubs it onto the condom. 

Geno gives Beau a smile and kisses him, then slowly, slowly, slowly presses into Beau. Geno lays his forehead against Beau’s and lets his eyes shut, holding back and giving Beau time to adjust. When Beau flexes around him Geno tentatively moves, watching Beau’s reaction. Beau knitted his eyebrows together as though he was confused by the sensation, but Geno is encouraged that Beau didn’t look pained. 

Beau gasps and wriths the first time Geno presses into his prostate, the sensitive gland sending shockwaves through his lower body. Beau comes quickly, spasming around Geno and taking him over the edge as well. Geno sinks his teeth into Beau’s shoulder when he orgasms, harder than he mans to. Beau thinks he will surely have a Geno-teeth shaped bruise later, and decides there are worse things that could happen as Geno runs a hand through Beau’s blond hair and curls around him, humming sleepily. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is http://thisisahockeyblog.tumblr.com/ if you want to follow me....i bitch about my fics a lot and gush over hockey players pretty regular.


End file.
